


Marry Me

by bberrybbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, I was bored during my vacant period soooo I made this, M/M, Will he?, Will my boss fire me?, hopefully?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang





	Marry Me

_6:00_

The clock showed. Minhyun kept looking at his watch. Biting his thumb nails as he paces back and forth in front of the HR Office. There were many people, employees who wants to go home early. Then there’s Minhyun waiting for everyone to vanish. Well, technically just the employees.

He’s _waiting_ for their boss.

He is quite nervous as he is a new employee. Not even a week has passed. To be exact, he’s just a 4 day old employee. And as their boss said a while ago in their weekly meeting, leaves were not to he entertained as it’s a peak season. And they have a lot of clients to cater. And Minhyun, who is a graphic designer, is very much needed in the company.

And now, he is about to ask for a leave. As his sister. His only sister, is getting married next week. His head is about to burst. He wants to follow the rules but he also doesn’t want to disappoint his sister. And _his bestfriend_. His older sister, Hwang Sujin, is getting married to his bestfriend, Kwak Aaron. And he can never miss it, or he’ll disappoint the two precious persons in his life.

Or he’ll just disappoint his boss. _Again_

On his first day, his boss greeted him. And Minhyun just kept his head down, which made his boss frown. On his second day, he accidentally closed the door of his office when his boss was about to enter. On his third day, he fell face down in front of his boss. Today, he said “Hey, you stupid fool” to his boss accidentally as he thought it was his workmate, Park Woojin. Well, they both have the same chestnut brown hair and his boss was on the employee lobby and was playing with his phone. Anyone can make mistakes right? He said sorry right after. And ran back to his office to hide his embarrassment.

And now, he’s ready to get the notice that he is fired. Once he talk about his leave. Which is next Friday.

He went inside the office as soon as people started to disappear. His boss is really not scary. Every employee called him cute names or said he was kind. 

But

But!

Minhyun is not a good employee. Well, it’s how Minhyun feels. And he feels like he will be fired anytime soon.

His boss was sitting on his chair. A cup of tea was on his right hand. While his left hand is busy with the pile of files in front of him.

“S-sir”

The soft gaze of his boss went to the pale white skin of Minhyun. The gaze was soft and comfortable but with the hint of stress. Stress was seen on the face if his boss. Maybe due to Minhyun’s continuous mistakes. Or maybe Minhyun is just reading way too much of the situation.

Softness couldn’t even describe how soft the boss looks. His eyes pointing downwards, making him look like a puppy. His soft cheeks that can be compared to a marshmallow. No. They could be even softer and sweeter than a marshmallow. Those plump lips that is as red as a cherry. His boss doesn’t look scary at all but Minhyun is scared of him. _Really Scared_.

“yes?”

Minhyun suddenly lost his ability to talk. His tongue seemed to be stuck inside his throat. He is suddenly regretting why he went inside.

“I...”

The boss seemed to see the nervousness from Minhyun’s action. As he suddenly opened his mouth, placing his cup on the table.

“You can tell me. I don’t bite” He chuckled.

“Sir... Jaehwan...” Minhyun bit his lower lip. “Can I have my leave next week?” _please don’t fire me. please don’t fire me_

“Oh?” Jaehwan pursed his lips. Minhyun’s nervousness was drove away by how his boss looked liked. “I think if it’s reasonable, I can allow, but only for one day” His boss resembled those dogs that were placed on the dash board of the car that were very popular before.

“My sister is getting married and my friend too”

“Oh? 2 days? You can only choose one. Why is everyone getting married?” He laughed. Minhyun noticed his laugh lines and how his ears perked up. His laugh was another story, but Minhyun didn’t mind. It’s his boss after all.

“No.” He shook his head. “My sister is getting married with my friend. I’ll have my leave only for 1 day.”

“Ahhhh!” There is his laugh again. Minhyun is starting to like the sound of it. Soft like how he speaks. “So when are you going to get married?” His boss teased.

“When do you want to get married?” Minhyun was taken aback with what he said. The moment it went out of his mouth, he regretted it. He could be fired anytime soon.

“Ahh!” This time his laugh was louder, but with a hint of playfulness or flirty tone. “I think you need to resign then? We can’t have any office romance. We can get married after you resign.” His boss grabbed the calendar on his desk and started counting the dates. “Hmm, after 30 days?”

Minhyun is now really red. He felt so hot. He doesn’t know if his boss is playing with him or flirting with him. But he was sure, he wanted the later.

“Okay then. I’ll resign”

“I’ll just call Secretary Yoon to arrange my schedules and to book a hotel function room and flight tickets to, uhh? Where do you want to have a honeymoon?”

Before Minhyun can answer, Jaehwan already called his Secretary. Maybe Minhyun is dreaming. He has been single his whole life and he jokes around way too much, and this suddenly happening? He must be dreaming. “Wa.. wait.. I—“

“Are you having second thoughts? I am hurt Minhyun”

“I—“

Secretary Yoon who has been standing by the door of Minhyun’s office wanted to smack Minhyun and Jaehwan. The two were both his junior during university years. And both are a friend of his. Minhyun has been dotting Jaehwan ever since those days, and Jaehwan? He pretends he doesn’t know Hwang Minhyun but has a dummy account following him on instagram. He knows by then that he should do something as those two had been very slow.

“Please, marry me” Jaehwan blurted out. And Minhyun looked at his boss intently, and said words that changed both (or all of their, since Jisung was there) of their lives.


End file.
